1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microphone array in a housing of an electronic device capable of adequate performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical microphone array includes a number of microphones disposed in tandem. A simple example is shown in FIG. 1, wherein the microphone array 10 includes two microphones 11 and 12 placed side by side. Directivities of the microphone array 10 can be achieved by manipulating the signal received by the two microphones 11 and 12. Assuming the two microphones 11 and 12 are omni-directional and have the same characteristics, the directivity of the microphone array 10 depends on the distance D between the two microphones 11 and 12.
The disclosed microphones 11 and 12 are placed in an open space for achieving directivity. Most electronic devices (cellular phones, personal digital assistants, etc.), however, have plastic or metal housings, which are acoustic isolators. Acoustic isolators block audio signals increasing difficulty in placing microphones.